criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
When You Moan and Groan
When You Moan and Groan is a case featured in Criminal Case as the thirty-second case of Stonemoor and the ninety-second overall. It is featured as the second case set in Midnight Hollow. Plot Soon after the team learned of a serial killer and their potential cult, the player and April were informed by Chief Flanagan of a body being found in the local graveyard. The detectives then hurried to the graveyard, where they found the body of businessman and mortician Bernand DeBeers, found dead in a shallow grave and his brain removed. They then suspected investigative journalist Molly Hooper, who had planned to meet the victim over business in the undertaker business. They also suspected Bernand's friends in the morgue; precinct coroner Ravi Charvi and his coroner assistant Livia McIver before the detectives found out that he was helping a couple lawyers in a drug bust before his death. The team then hurried to the local Midnight Hollow lawyer offices where they were able to suspect lawyer Aly Charles, who had been running a case against a criminal gang lord in Scotland, before they found clues to suspect local youth worker Robert Lilywhite and discovered the murder weapon, a bone saw. Soon after, Aly told the detectives that she was sure that the victim was a grave robber. After they learned of the revelation, they learned that the information was given to Aly from Molly. In the end, they found the brain-robbing killer to be Livia. The detectives then confronted Livia at the morgue, the killer denying the evidence before she cracked and confessed that she was forced into killing Bernard. She then explained that she had found out that the victim was grave robbing and she wanted to confront Bernand herself. When she caught Bernand grave robbing at the cemetery, she caught him in the act and argued with him over the grave robbing. After Bernand denied to stop grave robbing, Livia snapped, grabbed the shovel Bernand was holding and smacked him over the head with it. Soon after the Hellhound came, threatening Livia with a knife to her back, to kill Bernand and remove his brain to give to the serial killer. Fearing for her life, Livia did so, cutting Bernand’s skull open and removing his brain to give to the killer. Soon after she gifted them the brain, the Hellhound vanished. Due to Livia being forced into committing murder, Judge South gave Livia a ten-year sentence with a chance for parole in five years. After the trial, the player and April interrogated Livia in prison about the serial killer. Livia then told them that she was sent a message after the murder and that she left it in her pouch at the morgue. The detectives then went to the morgue and found Livia's message and they then soon discovered that the message was written on a piece of paper stolen from the local asylum. They then asked Aly if they could consult her criminal records in Midnight Hollow, in which the lawyer allowed. After they found Aly's records, Emilio revealed that a person named Jules Reynolds had gone missing from the asylum, their records erased from the asylum records aside their name. The records also revealed that staff had found a window shattered and blood staining the wall in form of a hellhound. Meanwhile, Valerie told the player and her husband Spencer that she wanted to learn more about her ancestors who grew up in Midnight Hollow. The archivist then suggested that they look in the local graveyard for clues. There, they found a book on obituaries from the early 20th century, which revealed that Valerie's ancestor had died shortly after the witch trials at the time. They then interrogated Ravi about the Stonemoorian witch trials of the 20th century (as Ravi mentioned loving history during the case), who revealed that Percival McKenzie was a well known witch hunter at the time. Valerie, appalled by the revelation, then asked her husband and the player to give her some alone time. Suspecting that the asylum escapee was the serial killer that the team was hunting down, the Chief decided that they would need to head to the local asylum to find out more on the serial killer's past. Summary Victim *'Bernand DeBeers' (found in a shallow grave, his brain removed) Murder Weapon *'Bone Saw' Killer *'Livia McIver' Suspects Profile *The suspect eats instant ramen *The suspect drinks Corpse Revivers Profile *The suspect studies anatomy *The suspect eats instant ramen *The suspect drinks Corpse Revivers Appearance *The suspect wears white Profile *The suspect studies anatomy *The suspect eats instant ramen *The suspect drinks Corpse Revivers Appearance *The suspect wears white Profile *The suspect studies anatomy *The suspect eats instant ramen *The suspect drinks Corpse Revivers Appearance *The suspect wears white Profile *The suspect studies anatomy *The suspect eats instant ramen *The suspect drinks Corpse Revivers Quasi-Suspect(s) Killer's Profile *The killer studies anatomy. *The killer eats instant ramen. *The killer drinks Corpse Revivers. *The killer wears white. *The killer has blue eyes. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Local Graveyard. (Clues: Victim's Body, Pile of Dirt; New Suspect: Molly Hooper *Interrogate Molly Hooper about the murdered body she found. *Examine Pile of Dirt. (Result: Splintered Card) *Examine Splintered Card. (Result: Morgue Card; New Crime Scene: Police Coroner's Lab) *Investigate Police Coroner's Lab. (Clues: Victim's Jacket, Faded Clipboard) *Examine Faded Clipboard. (Result: Fingerprints) *Examine Fingerprints. (Result: Ravi's Fingerprints Identified; New Suspect: Ravi Charvi) *Ask Coroner Ravi Charvi about the victim. (New Suspect: Livia McIver) *Interrogate coroner's assistant Livia McIver about knowing the victim. *Examine Victim's Jacket. (Result: Killer's Threat) *Analyze Killer's Threat. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats instant ramen) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer studies anatomy) *Go to Chapter 2. Chapter 2 *Attributes: Livia studies anatomy, Ravi studies anatomy. *Investigate Lawyer's Offices. (Clues: Faded Folder, Victim's Wallet) *Examine Faded Folder. (Result: Criminal Case; New Suspect: Aly Charles) *Ask Miss Charles about the victim helping her in a case. (Attribute: Aly eats instant ramen) *Examine Victim's Wallet. (Result: Strange Keychain) *Analyze Strange Keychain. (09:00:00) *Ask Rose McIver about the victim calling her "a whitey". (Attribute: Rose eats instant ramen; New Crime Scene: Coroner's Office) *Investigate Coroner's Office. (Result: Faded Advert, Trash Can, Torn Document) *Examine Faded Advert. (Result: Grief Counselling; New Suspect: Robert Lilywhite) *Ask Robert about his grief counselling collaboration with Bernand. (Attribute: Robert studies anatomy and eats instant ramen) *Examine Torn Document. (Result: Official Document) *Examine Official Document. (Result: Signature Identified) *Ask Ravi Charvi about the victim trying to steal his morgue job. (Attribute: Ravi eats instant ramen) *Examine Trash Can. (Result: Bone Saw) *Analyze Bone Saw. (12:00:00; Murder Weapon Found: Bone Saw; Attribute: The killer drinks Corpse Revivers, Ravi drinks Corpse Revivers, Livia drinks Corpse Revivers, Molly drinks Corpse Revivers) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Interrogate Aly about her accusation of the victim being a grave robber. (Attribute: Aly studies anatomy and drinks Corpse Revivers, Molly drinks Corpse Revivers; New Crime Scene: Aly's Office Desk) *Investigate Aly's Office Desk. (Clues: Faded Notepad, Locked Phone) *Examine Faded Notepad. (Result: Message to Aly) *Examine Handwriting. (Result: Molly's Handwriting) *Ask Molly Hooper about her anonymous message to Aly. (Attribute: Molly eats instant ramen) *Examine Locked Phone. (Result: Victim's Phone) *Analyze Victim's Phone. (09:00:00) *Ask Robert about the victim killing homeless kids. (Attribute: Robert drinks Corpse Revivers) *Investigate Shallow Grave. (Clues: Bloodied Shovel, Branches) *Examine Bloodied Shovel. (Result: Torn Fibers) *Analyze Torn Fibers. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears white) *Examine Branches. (Result: Bloody Gloves) *Analyze Bloody Gloves. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer has blue eyes) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to The Legend of Midnight Hollow (2/6). (No stars) The Legend of Midnight Hollow (2/6) *Ask Livia McIver if she can remember anything else. (Reward: Zombie Coroner's Outfit) *Investigate Police Coroner's Lab. (Clue: Livia's Pouch) *Examine Livia's Pouch. (Result: Message to Livia) *Examine Message's Insignia. (Result: Asylum Insignia) *Ask Aly if she can provide any information about the asylum. *Investigate Lawyer's Offices. (Clue: Aly's Computer) *Examine Aly's Computer. (Result: Aly's Computer Unlocked) *Analyze Computer Records. (09:00:00) *Thank Aly for her help in the investigation. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *See what Valerie wants to do. *Investigate Local Graveyard. (Result: Obituary Book) *Examine Obituary Book. (Result: Salem Trials) *Ask Ravi Charvi what he knows about the Salem trial murders. (Reward: Burger) *Go on to the next case! (No stars) Trivia *The case has references to the zombie romance comedy-drama television show, iZombie, which includes: **the victim, Bernand DeBeers, based off the main character Blaine "DeBeers" McDonough and played by David Anders. **the coroner's assistant, Livia McIver, based off the main character Olivia "Liv" Moore and played by Rose McIver. **the police coroner, Ravi Charvi, based off the main character Ravi Chakrabarti and played by Rahul Kohli. **the lawyer, Aly Charles, based off the recurring turned main character Peyton Charles and played by Alyson "Aly" Michalka. **the youth worker, Robert Lilywhite, based off the main character Major Lilywhite and played by Robert Buckley. Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of Stonemoor Category:Midnight Hollow